


В огне

by fandom The Magnus Archives 2020 (fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020), leoriel



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Desolation!Tim, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Pyromania, Season 4 Spoilers, Unhealthy Relationships, Нездоровые отношения, Удушение, пиромания, спойлеры на 3-4 сезоны
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Relationships: Sasha James/Tim Stoker, Tim Stoker/Not!Sasha, Разрушение!Тим/не!Саша, Тим/Саша
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: (tma team) Драбблы и мини рейтинг, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	В огне

Тонкие губы отдавали горелым пластиком, худые бедра плавно покачивались, а кукольные глаза закатывались аж до слепой белизны. С каждым разом он вбивался глубже, ногтями впивался ей в спину, но никак не мог ни получить удовольствие, ни затушить кипевшую внутри ярость. Ее стоны напоминали стандартный рингтон на старом мобильнике – до того, как в них стали пихать фотоаппараты, приложения по подсчету калорий и набор ножей, — а прикосновения не оставляли на теле следов. У нее не шла кровь, ей нельзя было сделать больно, нельзя было сделать приятно. Ей было никак!

Тим мог просто взять 3D-принтер, чтобы напечатать на нем скачанную с интернета модель вагины, или сам себе подрочить!

— Ох, ты такой пылкий, Тим! — со смехом сказала Саша и прижалась к нему голой грудью без сосков. — Понятно, чего ей так нравилось.

Тим положил руку ей на шею и до легкого хруста сжал. Саша недовольно нахмурила нарисованную карандашом тонкую бровь, но смеяться не перестала. Ей не нужен был для этого кислород. У нее была идеальная улыбка из стоматологической рекламы. Тиму хотелось выбить ей все зубы до единого. Может, тогда она хоть что-то почувствует?

— Мы не трахались, — возразил он. — Мы дружили.

— Неужели тебе не хотелось? 

Длинные ноги обхватили его спину, а стенки влагалища сжались. Когда Тим смотрел на работе порнуху, то его всегда удивляло, как кто-то может засовывать хуй в дырку в стене. Типа, серьезно, чувак? Папа в детстве не учил тебя, что не надо тыкать хуем куда попало? Теперь он понимал – ебаться с этой «Сашей» было все равно что с контейнером по сбору пластиковых отходов или чучелом белки. Очень тупо. Совершенно непонятно зачем. Если бы Тим мог, то по примеру Джона после смерти больше никогда ни с кем не трахался. Возможно, это и была обещанная твиттером после тридцати неизбежная тяга к саморазрушению?

Она ловко двинула бедрами и с губ сорвался вырывался резкий, растерянный вздох. Настоящая Саша подняла бы его на смех. Проще было завести роман с Элайасом — по крайней мере это гарантированная ежеквартальная премия и лёгкая смерть. Вот только с каждым днём Тим все хуже помнил, как вела себя настоящая Саша, а похотливая сука этим пользовалась.

— Да! Ох, да! Ещё сильнее!

Тим сжал руку у нее на плече, и оно задымилось.

Пламя постепенно разгоралось в соседней комнате, он чувствовал жар даже сквозь плотно закрытую дверь. Через этаж. Через квартал. Всегда. После взрыва оно больше не оставляло его в одиночестве, а во сне — странно, что ему по-прежнему снились сны — приходило с запахом пепла и выжженой земли.

На верхнем этаже кто-то пронзительно кричал.

Тим давно перестал пытаться их спасти. Смешно вспоминать, как в первый день он выбил огнетушителем окно и пытался вывести всех через пожарную лестницу. Настоящий герой. Им удалось эвакуироваться на соседнюю улицу, чтобы спустя пару часов снова проснуться запертыми в своих горящих квартирах, потому что (сюрприз!) Джон замутил с Мартином и заодно устроил Апокалипсис. Тим не знал, какой факт удивлял его больше — кажется, всё-таки первый. 

Из природного упрямства он провернул трюк со спасением ещё пару раз. Семнадцать раз, если начистоту. Каждый раз спасённые женщины благодарили его, мужчины жали руки, дети плакали, а потом дом снова загорался.

Джуд сказала, что Тим ебанутый, но прикольный. Можешь продолжать — твоими усилиями они мучаются ещё дольше. Царство Разрушения было нескончаемой огненной агонией, бесконечным чувством потери всего, что тебе дорого. Ловушкой без выхода.

Когда в здании института проводили учения по пожарной безопасности, Тим подтрунивал над бледным как мел Мартином и конспектировавшей каждой слово в блокнот Сашей. В двадцать первом веке глупо умирать в пожаре. Уж скорее меня сожрет записанная в очередном заявлении какого-нибудь лунатика потусторонняя хрень, чем архивы загорятся от курения в неположенном месте. Ни у кого еще не получилось и специально их сжечь! О чем речь?

Ни Мартин, ни Джон так и не подошли даже поздороваться. Может, и не знали, что… Да блядь, Джон теперь знал все на свете! Был воплощением охуевшего наблюдателя в небе! Джон знал, когда хотел знать.

Они явно заслуживали всех тех страданий, что на них еще обрушатся. Или уже обрушились? Тим видел страдания как факт, без места и времени, когда оно произойдет. Что в новом, что в старом фильма страдания были неизбежностью. Константой.

Глаз отстал от него после смерти (или, возможно, Тим никогда особо ему не нравился?), зато вместо скучной работы, где можно посмотреть порно, пришел бесконечный триптих Босха. В прошлой жизни его так возмущало, что они слили на самом интересном месте тот сериал, что он в три часа ночи пожаловался на это Саше… Как его? О, дым! Дым затопил комнату, постепенно проникая из-за двери. Саша закашлялась и прикрыла нос рукавом его неснятой до конца рубашки. Теперь Тим был и тем пожарным, и тем юным пироманом. И огнем.

Его жажда разрушения, и жажда спасения уравновешивали друг друга, затягивая в бесконечный цикл страданий. Как-то так он и подобрал Сашу, которая и Сашей-то никогда не была. Ему не хватало чего-то знакомого. Чего-то настолько же чудовищного как то, чем он теперь стал. Кого-то, кто бы понял. С кем можно разделить попкорн, пока вы смотрите экранизацию фильма про Апокалипсис.

— Ты опять про него думаешь? Кончай.

— Трудно кончить, когда ебешься с пластиком. Ты бы хоть постаралась, что ли?

— Или зажгла?

Последние три раза их сомнительный секс заканчивался тем, что Тим сжигал ее заживо. Спустя пару минут обугленный труп менял форму и на мгновение казался ему настоящим. Она не обижалась — после того, как он вытащил ее со сгоревшей карусели, — а охотно принимала любую форму. Забавно, что царство Чужака пало, а Разрушение — осталось стоять, потому что весь мир бился в агонии. Пытаясь затушить этот пожар, Джон только подбрасывал в него дров.

— Хочешь я покажу тебе ее лицо? — ее голос звучал ласково. — Ее настоящее лицо?

Тим подумал, что в принципе готов сжечь эту болтливую дуру в четвертый раз.


End file.
